1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system, a transportation apparatus, and a power transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power supply systems of this type, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2014-187757 and 2015-70726, for example, are known in the related art.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-187757 proposes a system which is capable of supplying power to an electric motor for a vehicle by using two energy storage devices, namely, a high-capacity energy storage device (a battery) having a relatively high capacity and a high-power energy storage device (a capacitor) having a relatively high upper limit on power that can be output. In this system, power is exchanged, as appropriate, between the two energy storage devices so as to set the state of charge (SOC) of each energy storage device to be close to an SOC center that is set in accordance with the vehicle speed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-70726 discloses a technique for a hybrid vehicle including two, high-capacity and high-power energy storage devices, for supplying power from only the high-capacity energy storage device when the required output for power is less than a threshold and supplying power from both energy storage devices when the required output for power is greater than the threshold.